It is known to provide multi-channel audio data where audio tracks are provided for, e.g., two, five, seven, or an even larger number of channels. Playback of the multi-channel audio data can be achieved by employing a respectively configured audio system which typically comprises at least one processor having a respective number of output channels and possibly an amplifier as an end stage to which speakers may be connected.
Typically, the multi-channel audio data is provided with respect to a certain standard arrangement of speaker positions. If the positions of the speakers connected to the output channels do not deviate significantly from this standard arrangement, a good listening experience may be achieved. In particular, it may be possible to compensate to some extent for a misalignment of the positions of the speakers with respect to the standard arrangement. For example, differences in the distance between the various speakers with respect to an audio sweet spot may be compensated for. Typically, the audio sweet spot is therefore defined with respect to the positions of the speakers. At the audio sweet spot, playback of the plurality of speakers may be synchronized with respect to each other. Playback of surround sound becomes possible. In particular, typically a particularly good listening experience may be provided if the listening position of a user coincides with an audio sweet spot.
According to reference implementations, it is therefore known to compensate for deviations of the distance of the actual positions of the speakers with respect to audio sweet spot. Yet, such techniques face certain restrictions. According to the reference implementations, it may not be possible or only possible to a limited degree to compensate for deviations in other degrees of freedom in the setup of the speakers and/or changes of the listening position.